


some things cosmic

by benditlikepress



Category: NCIS
Genre: Camping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Stargazing, tivatober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benditlikepress/pseuds/benditlikepress
Summary: Tony and Ziva go on a weekend getaway to the countryside to celebrate a mystery anniversary
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	some things cosmic

**Author's Note:**

> i was surfing Canopy and Stars during my time in self-isolation wishing i could leave the house and this is the result. a little bit crack-y, a little bit smutty. set in a corona free present day. speaking of, hope you're all doing well 💕  
> i'm still a little ill so forgive any mistakes i've missed trying to edit. rated M for sexual content  
> title is one of my favourite songs by angel olsen  
> for jessie

"Ah, see, when you told me we were going _camping_ this is exactly what I pictured." 

"What was I gonna do - lie on the ground?" Ziva laughed at the disgust in Tony's voice as they walked down the path that opened up the full view. "What do you think?" 

"Hmm. Not bad, I suppose." She looked at him expectantly, enjoying the flicker of recognition on his face as he grinned.

"'Not bad', she says." 

Tony had bought her to a brightly coloured cabin, secluded on acres of fields at the edge of a farm in the countryside. The cabin was lined with flowers and wooden pillars that held up a porch, trees bowing down behind it as though to frame its presence. Much of the front of the cabin was walled with glass windows, allowing natural light to spill into the room inside.

It looked small, but Ziva had no doubt that that added to the charms it housed within.

“Where did you find this place?”

“That would be telling. C’mon, let’s look inside.”

Tony took her hand and pulled her with him up the flower-lined path to the front door, where he produced a key and let them inside.

Rustic was the most appropriate word, though everything was fresh and clean and bright. Contrasting coloured fabrics and utensils decorated every surface, and a low-slung fabric sofa was framed under beams looking out of a large window. 

The nook that housed the bed was enclosed, blankets and cushions covering it from wall to wall and a dim light hanging overhead. Its picturesque nature was undeniable, and Ziva imagined crawling up it onto Tony as he reclined on the colourful sheets. 

"No work, no electricity, nobody trying to kill us." His voice was close to her ear as he leaned over her while she looked down at the bed, and hands came to pull her hips towards him. Ziva’s own hands lifted to feel Tony’s jaw from behind as she spun in his arms to face him, looking up with raised eyebrows.

“Do not sound so sure about that last one.”

“Oh, come on. I’m sure we can go one night in the wilderness without resorting to murder.”

“In the interests of peace, I promise not to make you walk too far in the morning.”

“Someone’s in the giving spirit, huh?”

“I think it is called self-preservation, actually.”

“All the same, I might save my phone battery in case I need to call for help from deep in the woods at 5am when you go on without me.”

“We are on holiday. 6.”

The lack of electricity had worried Ziva until Tony had produced a portable battery pack for her phone while they’d been packing.

It was the first time they'd been away from Tali all night since Ziva got back, and she'd been worried not only about how she'd cope but also about how Tali would, given her well-documented struggles with separation. 

Maybe Tony sensed her mind wander, because his hand moved from her hips to her face and stroked along her cheek.

She kissed him in reassurance, slow and easy. Just because she could.

* * *

At the back of the cabin was the small toilet area and a porch with another table and chairs, though Ziva was more fascinated by the kitchenette and the blues and greens of the utensils and appliances it held. It was like a house from a storybook she could imagine reading to Tali – a forgotten villager who talked to animals and sewed all day.

A hamper of food had been left on the table with a long note from the owners. Ziva read it with a small smile, still feeling a little of a marvel at seeing such a simple acknowledgement of them as a couple. Something normal, and thoughtless. As though they were just like anyone else.

“Nice, huh?”

“I think we can last 24 hours here.” Ziva responded with a satisfied nod that soon conceded to a wide grin. “I am not sure what I have done to deserve all of this, but I am very grateful.”

“Being yourself is enough.” His self-satisfied smile was as charming as it was irritating, and Ziva felt herself drawn back into his presence again like a teenager. When they broke apart this time, she began to again walk through the main area of the cabin as he busied himself checking things in their bag.

“Alright, you have lured me here. What do you intend to do to me?”

“Ha _ha_.” Tony winked his exclamation as he spun in front of Ziva. "That's the million dollar question." 

"Do I get a prize for guessing?" 

"Nah, I'm too transparent for that. I'll give you one, though. If you can tell me what event's anniversary is this week, I'll do whatever you want tomorrow morning. I'll even hike." 

"Anniversary?" Ziva considered with confusion, running over significant dates in her head. She couldn’t think of anything at the beginning of October that she ought to remember. He ignored her questioning with a grin.

"But for now, dinner. You hungry?" 

“I could eat, yes.”

“Come here.” Ziva frowned in amusement as Tony grabbed her arms and guided her backwards until the backs of her legs hit a stool. He used his hands to gently push on her shoulders until she sat down. "You just sit back, alright? I'm gonna make dinner and it's gonna be perfect." 

"Tony, you know I hate sitting and watching." 

"The worst backseat driver in the world, it's true. But I'm in charge." 

"Seeing as this is _my_ present, do I not get a say?" 

Ziva looked at him with an expectant wide expression, an innocent smile plastered on her face that she knew made her look like Tali. He rolled his eyes. 

"Alright, alright. You’ve twisted my arm. Come here.”

Tony began pulling ingredients out of the basket left by the owners and, once they were laid out, stared at them for several seconds. Ziva opened her mouth to make a suggestion and found a finger placed over it. She thought about biting it, equal parts amused and irritated that he’d known she was about to speak without even looking at her, but before she could he pulled his hand away and made a noise of decision.

“Let’s just wrap everything and put it over the coals. Right?”

“That could work. Do you want me to cut anything?”

“Hey. I’m the decision maker today.” Tony looked at her accusatorially, before nodding. “But yeah, that sounds good.”

Ziva shook her head with a laugh as she watched him unwrap the meat and begin to prepare it. He was taking care to get it right, seasoning every inch carefully and frowning in concentration. It made a warmth spread in her chest as she watched him, something so simple that he wanted to do properly.

Even in fifteen years he hadn’t lost the ability to surprise her. Bringing her on a weekend getaway probably didn’t rank at the top in terms of importance in the ways he’d left her without words, but that didn’t make it any less special.

She eventually began cutting the vegetables at his side, their elbows and forearms brushing as they moved, before Tony suddenly stopped and raised his head.

“What’s wrong?”

Tony dropped the meat on the counter and backed away, practically running out of the cabin as Ziva watched him with confusion from the kitchen. He stalked off past the windows and towards the woods.

When she got outside to follow him, he was slowly turning in a circle with a frown. 

"Tony. _What_ are you doing?" 

"Thought I heard a... woman screaming. Did you hear that?" 

"No, I did not. Just now?" 

"Ye-" Before Tony could continue, a loud shrill sound travelled through the trees. His eyes widened. "There. You hear that? The hell is that sound?" 

"It is a fox, Tony." 

"No it's not. How?!" 

"I promise you, that is a fox. Have you ever been outside before?" 

"You've seen me climb over ravines, drag bodies up hills..." 

"Perhaps. With crowds of people at crime scenes. But have you ever been alone out here? Because I am starting to question it." 

"Don't think I'm not an outdoorsman. Because I am." Tony pointed a stick at her determinedly, and Ziva nodded. 

"Or course. I will take that to heart." 

"You do that." 

"And I will remind you, too, when you wake up and find a moth is sharing our bed with us." 

“Firstly, that’s not gonna happen.”

“It w-“

“ **SECONDLY.** ” Tony interrupted Ziva back, still pointing the stick at her with amusement in his voice. “I think I can handle a couple of _bugs_. C’mon, let’s sit outside while we eat. Watch the sunset.”

"It's November." 

"How do you think people kept warm before electricity?" 

He signalled the pit in front of them, and Ziva took a step back. 

"If you are going to light that, I am waiting inside until the coast is clear." 

"What are you trying to say?" 

"Nothing at all." 

"Look, you, I may not be Webelos McGee but I've started a fire or two in my time." 

"Yes, I know. One nearly killed me." 

"Can you believe this?" Tony directed at one of the goats in the next field. "I had it all under control. You just need to have a little faith in me." 

"Because you have _never_ steered me wrong before, yes?" 

"Exactly." 

* * *

Dinner was unsurprisingly delicious, Tony’s cooking skills being something that had greatly benefitted from his movement into a steady-hours job. They drank red wine and Tony had tried and failed to accurately use the word tannins, which had made Ziva laugh out loud while he feigned outrage.

There were two sun loungers out of the front of the cabin, overlooking the hills and country. After dinner, Tony and Ziva had moved them over to the small firepit that Tony had, more surprisingly, lit quickly with little issue. 

The end of the bottle of wine was placed on the grass inbetween them, glasses forgotten about. Above and surrounding them, the sun was setting in pinks and oranges. They watched as it disappeared out of view and the darkness drew in around them, relying on a couple of candles and solar-powered fairy lights to see each other.

“What are you thinking about?”

Perhaps unsurprisingly, Tony was the first to break the silence. His voice was sharply contrasting to the quietness of the surroundings, and when Ziva turned to look at him his face was glowing in the more personal light. The sight of his toothy grin made her chest flutter.

“It is nice, being here with you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. I feel like when we are at home we are constantly on the move. There are always things going on. I cannot remember us ever having a time like this together at all, actually, without things on our minds.”

" _I know I stand in line until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me_..." Tony sung in a quiet, smug voice that made Ziva smile.

"You are so dramatic. We spend the evening together every night." 

"Yeah, but not like this. Nobody around for miles." 

"Oh yes, I am sure." Ziva nodded at him, sage and sarcastic, and Tony's mouth dropped open. 

"Ziva _David_. My intentions are entirely honourable." 

"Are you sure about that?" 

"Maybe 50/50."

Tony picked the bottle of wine up off the floor and took a long swig from it before offering it to Ziva. She took it from his hands and poured some into her mouth, giddily feeling a little like she did when she first drank alcohol with her friend Ariel from school.

She could see Tony watching her with amusement as she gulped, before taking the bottle back off her and placing it on the ground.

“I am not sure this is how the French intend for their wine to be drank.”

“Eh, what they don’t know won’t hurt them.”

The two of them looked at their surroundings for effect, and Ziva was struck by how silent it seemed even with the sounds of animals and nature in every direction. It was a different kind of noise, away from people.

"I never saw much of the country, when I was away." That was how they referred to it: _away_. "You would think so, but I found it easier to stick to cities. Easier to travel undetected." 

“I can’t tell you the last time I spent time anywhere like this. On a case, probably.”

“I always assumed it was not your kind of thing.”

“It’s not that. I _do_ hate dirt, that’s true. But.. I don’t know,” Tony hummed, “I’ve never had anyone I’d want to be secluded from civilisation with like this.”

“I would take that as a compliment, but I have known you for fifteen years and this is the first time we have come together.”

“Hey, I asked you to go camping with me. You were the one that said no.”

Memories of those weeks flooded Ziva’s head – the way Tony had reached out to her, time and time again, and she’d flitted between being distant and being downright rejecting. She smiled a little. “I have to give you that one. I was a little scared at the prospect.”

“Scared of being alone with me? Or scared of what you might do?”

“Both. But not in the way you are thinking.” She watched his grin turn into something more muted and meaningful. “Scared of showing you too much of myself. Scared that if we were alone together, I would not be able to stop myself from telling you everything on my mind.”

“I’m glad you stopped seeing it that way. Both of us.”

“Yes. I am not sure why at the time the idea was so terrifying, but it was. I had never wanted that before. I suppose that is like you – never wanting to have such intimacy with a person.”

“I never said _that_.”

“It was implied.”

“Nah, you’re right. An idea like this would’ve scared the crap out of me back then. Nowhere to hide.”

“You never give yourself enough credit. You figured it out a long while before I did.”

“Maybe that’s true. Didn’t matter, though. I was always gonna end up waiting for you to be ready, anyway.”

The honesty of the words struck Ziva, as she thought back to their relationship back then. Both of them stumbling in and out of relationships, trying to negotiate their own feelings for each other while figuring out how to commit themselves fully to others. It _was_ Tony, she thought, who’d first shown himself ready and able to enter into something open and meaningful with her. And, like he said now, he’d waited. Even if it had taken years upon years.

The sky was almost fully dark as Ziva contended with the words, and she looked over Tony’s head across the tops of the trees in the distance. As she noticed one star, more and more started to appear. Some more blurred, others bright and beaming dots shining over the hills.

“We never see enough of them in the city.” Tony was the one to break the silence again, apparently following Ziva’s gaze exactly. On her wavelength, as always.

“No, we don’t. I have always loved watching the stars at night.”

“Head in the clouds?”

“Something like that.” Ziva turned her gaze from the sky back to Tony, watching his face as he looked up at them with glossy eyes. He didn’t turn to look at her, though she knew from the quirk in his expression that he knew he was being watched. “When we were apart, I grew a fondness for them.”

This drew his attention back to her, a little frown between his eyebrows. “Oh yeah?”

"The idea that.. it was the same for you too. Even when we were a whole world apart, we were still in the same place. Under the same stars. I found that a little comforting, actually." 

“That’s..” Tony stopped talking and chuckled a little, taking Ziva’s hand as the only part of her body within reach and pressing a kiss to it before squeezing her fingers. “You’ve never told me that before.”

“You know I would think about you all the time. I would.. find ways that I could associate my day with you. Work out the time differences in my head, imagine what the two of you were doing.”

“I used to do that too. Little more difficult, not knowing where you were. But me and Tali would look at that..” he smiled, slightly, but it was sad, “-that globe in her bedroom and I’d pick countries at random and tell her that’s where you might be. Stories about wild animals and crazy adventures and that you’d told wishes that you’d be home soon.”

His voice grew a little quiet as he spoke, careful and wistful, and Ziva watched his expression mute as he looked out over the hills.

“Do you think she’s alright?”

Tony turned to her now and tipped his head to the side, resting it against the back of the lounger. His expression was a fond, but amused. “I promise you she’s absolutely fine. When we get home, she’ll be begging us to let her stay longer.”

“I hope you are right. It is a shame, to think of her missing out on sleepovers and overnight trips.”

“She’s getting better with it. Give it a couple of years, she’ll be desperate to see the back of us.”

“Don’t say that. I do not want her to ever become a resentful teenager.”

“Eh, it happens to the best of us.”

“Me and you, maybe, but we both had reasons to want to escape. I want Tali to always be happy at home.”

“And she is. She _will_ be. Rebellion is a part of growing up.”

“I think you should stay away from that whole topic. In a moment you will remember how old you will be when that happens, and you will be eating your words.”

“Speak for yourself, I stopped ageing at 35.”

Ziva couldn’t help but smile at him again. She loved, now, that they could openly enjoy bickering and poking fun at each other without having to hide their amusement.

"Things have been better, the last couple of months. Do you think? I feel as though we have not taken stock for a while." Ziva remembered how, in the first months after she got back, they seemed to spend hours every night talking about themselves and Tali and how each of them were coping (or not, as the case sometimes was). Recently this had decreased significantly, time more readily devoted to the positives, and future plans, and easy-going laughter. 

"Yeah, I think so. I'm not just saying that so you'll relax tonight - I think things are going well. That's not to say she isn't always gonna struggle a little with these things, but I think everyone has things they struggle with. Right?" 

The words of reassurance, simple as they were, came so easily to Tony these days. Ziva wondered when abouts he'd got so adept at knowing exactly what she needed to hear. 

“I think you are right.”

“I usually am.”

She chuckled and waited for her face to fall naturally as he looked up at the stars. She took a drink from the dregs of the wine bottle and played with her hands as she watched him.

"When I first got back, when she and I were still struggling so much, I used to worry that you would feel I was neglecting you. I knew I was focused on Tali and at the same time I felt as though I could not give you the attention you deserved after so long away." 

She had his attention again: full and unbridled and striking, right in the eyes. "You know I understood that. Tali was always gonna come first, for both of us." 

"I know that you understood. It is one thing you have always been: understanding. But it was not necessarily a new feeling for me once I got back, it is something that had plagued me before. I spent a lot of time concerned that I could not give you everything you needed and deserved. Attention and.. dedication, and openness. A vulnerability that I was too scared to show, and that then overwhelmed me."

There was a sincerity in his eyes that encouraged her to open up; something he'd always done, when he looked at her, but the feeling no longer inducing fear in her. She hasn't had someone she trusted with her secrets since Tali, and now she thought there was very little of her entire life Tony had yet to hear about. Aside from her brief time spent at breakdancing lessons, of course, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. 

“What got you thinking about this?”

"I was just thinking... I am not sure I ever said thank you in so many words. For allowing us to take it slow when I got home." 

"How slow can you be moving in together with a 6 year old kid before your first date?" 

His tendency to cut through sincerity with a well-meaning joke remained one of the things she loved about him. “That is true, but you know what I mean. I always was sure to let you know that I loved you, but I know it took me a long time to settle properly into a relationship after so long apart from you. Apart from anyone. And you were always so patient with me, even when I may not have deserved it.”

“It’s not as though you ever did any of that on purpose, though, Ziva. You can’t say you never deserved it – it was mine to give.”

“I know. I know it was. I just.. I want you to know how much that meant to me. I could not imagine having done any of this with anyone else. When I would lie in bed at night and picture how it would be when I got home, so much of the time I was picturing ways I might push you away or do something to ruin this. And-” She looked at him again, the way the top portion of his face was glowing in the light. “I want you to always know how happy I am to be with you, Tony. Every day. And every day may not be easy, but the fact they are with you make them that much more possible to bear." 

He smiled and it took her breath away with its boldness, pure and unfiltered and happy. She hadn’t been expecting such a strong reaction to the words, more likely a calm reassurance or reciprocation, and she couldn’t help but return it.

“I love you, Ziva.”

"I love you too. You _and_ Tali, more than I ever have anything. And it is important to me that I can tell you both that. Because you deserve to hear it. And I want to.. thank you. For helping me be able to say that." 

Her hand had remained in his throughout the exchange, and she interlaced their fingers as he continued to smile at her before they both turned back to look at the stars.

* * *

“So, are you suitably impressed?”

It took Ziva a moment to come out of the gaze she had on the stars and back into the conversation. There was something peaceful about the darkness, a calm spreading over the two of them away from the chaos of the city. It struck Ziva in a way she wasn't expecting. She remembered weeks on end on the run where she'd barely slept due to a fear of the darkness - sitting up clutching knives, terrified of things she couldn't see. Imagining noises that weren't there. Convincing herself she was going insane. 

Now, it was quiet and dark and the senses comforted her. It was privacy, and intimacy, and opportunity to sit closer to someone as you talked to them. Tali loved telling stories in the dark. That made Ziva love it too. 

"I think you already know the answer to that, Tony. You have outdone yourself. I am already making plans for things we can do for my turn." 

"Now we're taking turns, huh?" 

"Did you expect me to sit back and not reciprocate? You know that I like to be on top." 

"I don't think that's.." Tony's sincerity and words dissolved at the innuendo. "Sometimes it's nice to switch things up a little." 

"That is true, but even so. It is nice, to do something in return." 

“Hey, you’re my girlfriend, that’s your decision.”

Ziva winced. "It always sounds so immature when you say that." 

"I've told you before - if you come up with a better word for it, I'll use it." 

"Partner." 

"DC. NCIS. Mossad. Drama and death. Veto." 

"Life partner." 

"What are you, investing in my business?" 

" _Ex_ -girlfriend." 

"Ha ha, very funny. I would say 'wife', but we're taking it slow." 

"One day you will call me that, Tony, I promise you." 

"Yeah?" 

He looked bewitching in the shallow light, hooded eyes shining and every line on his face traceable, marks of the years together and apart. "Yes. I am just giving you a chance to run first."

"Ziv-"

"It is a joke, Tony." She cut him off before he could object, placing her hand on his arm on the armrest of his lounger.

"Y'know, when you joke about self-deprecating things your brain can't tell the difference and it starts to believe them." 

"I see somebody is still enjoying their self-help book kick." 

"Hey, people see me as a guru now. I have a reputation to protect." 

"Oh, _people_ do, do they? Such as who?" 

"Such as.. well, you, for example."

"If I have ever called you a guru, I can only apologise for the inflation on your ego. It has never needed my help." 

"After that little speech you just gave? I wouldn't be so sure about that." 

"Don't make me regret it." Ziva objected with rolled eyes as one of Tony's hands reached across the space between them and ran along her jaw, settling on her chin. She squinted a little at his expression. "Thank you. For this."

"You're welcome." 

"We should do things like this more often from now on, if all is well when we get back." 

"Which it _will_ be." His fingers poked her cheek before returning back to their original resting position on the arm of his chair. 

“Well, in the interests of quality time. Are you going to tell me what this anniversary is that I have forgotten?" 

"I didn't bring you here for an anniversary, it was just a coincidence." 

"So tell me." 

“I want you to guess.”

“Honestly, Tony, my memory is not what it used to be.” Dates and times of past events got mixed in her head now, people overlapping into situations they didn’t do. She supposed years at the end of your mental tether would do that to a person.

“It’s not a trick. If you can’t get it in three, I’ll tell you.”

"Not when we met. Not when I got pregnant. Not when I got home." Ziva ran through options in her head, feeling the seasons change as she remembered significant moments and missed opportunities and mis-firings.

"Alright, come on.” He twisted in his chair to face her with a mystical look in his eye. “Cast your mind back. The year is 2005. George Bush starts his second term, Live8 happens, Mr and Mrs Smith is released, and in a hotel room in Washington DC, a dashing young federal agent is about to create his own version." 

"Do not tell me you bought me here to celebrate the anniversary of going undercover." 

"I told you, it's a coincidence. And no, anyway." Tony suddenly turned indignant. "It was our first kiss!" 

“You bought me here for the anniversary of our first kiss?”

“Nope, didn’t even occur to me. I remembered a couple of nights ago.”

Tony looked strangely sheepish for a moment. She wasn’t sure if it was the implication of him doing so, or the fact he actually had. “Tony, if you did, I find that incredibly sweet.”

“Total coincidence.”

“Alright, I believe you. And, for what it is worth, that night is one that I am not likely to forget in a hurry.” Though the dates were fuzzy, her memories of events like that went unchanged. She thought about Tony’s delighted expression earlier when she’d recalled what she said to him upon arrival at the hotel, and wondered if his recollections of what they got up to that night were as clear as hers.

“Is that so?”

"Mhmm. You know I have always found your enthusiasm charming.”

“As I recall, someone's tongue was in my mouth before I'd even had a chance to close my eyes." 

"It is called dedicating yourself to the role, Tony. As I recall that was a _big_ thing for you." Ziva accentuated the word with a smile and eyes raking over his lounging body. 

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm a very physical actor." 

"Oh yes, I remember." 

"Yeah?" 

"Of course." Ziva clambered off her lounger and climbed on top of Tony's lap with a steadfast confidence, facing him with her hips over his groin. "I remember I thought you were going to rip my dress clean off me." 

“Wasn’t worth the chance you might get mad.”

“Liar.” Ziva whispered the word against his lips as she covered them with her mouth, the kiss deepening immediately as she settled on top of him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“God, I remember it like it was yesterday.”

"I remember this spot below your ear that made you gasp when I bit it." Ziva moved her tongue down his neck pointedly, drawing her teeth along the vein and biting down by his hairline. Tony’s head tipped backwards, pushing his skin further into her path.

The skin along his neck was a little clammy, musky and intoxicating as Ziva remembered time after time her mouth had trailed the same path along it. Tony’s hands climbed up her shirt, cold fingers running along her skin as they settled just above her hips and squeezed tightly. When her lips paused just below his adam’s apple and then released, she caught the wicked smile spreading to his eyes as he captured them again with his own.

His tongue moved expertly in her mouth and his breath was hot on her face, his hands moving up to her breasts making little moans form in the back of her throat.

Ziva removed her hands from him, and just as he went to object his expression changed to one of pure lust as she pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor. She was back on him again in a flash, her skin feeling the soft material of his shirt and fingering his top buttons.

"If this collapses, you're paying." 

"I am willing to make that sacrifice." Ziva murmured against his lips as she grinded her hips against him, feeling the hot, hard result of her action between his legs underneath her.

His hands were on her thighs now, digging into where the taut material tightly covered her skin. The higher they moved towards her crotch the more Ziva circled her hips, feeling his expert touch warm her extremities. Ziva undid the first couple of buttons of his shirt and traced her fingers through the hair on his chest, strong muscles tensing under her touch.

"I remember.. how you felt underneath me as I rode you." She whispered wickedly against his hairline as he groaned. He keened into her touch, all soft skin and hard edges and familiar hands writing on her skin. She ached at the feeling of his member pressing underneath her and wriggled herself against it again, revelling in the way he bucked up to meet her through the restrictive material. 

A moan escaped her mouth as his lips made her way down her neck, along her collarbone and into the gap at the base of her throat. She tipped her head back, looking up at the stars as she gasped at the licks and bites of his hot, wet mouth on her cool skin. 

She could feel herself growing wet as she rolled her hips against his hardness, and increased the friction by pressing harder. His own hips jutted upwards into the motion and Ziva's hands snaked down his body towards the button of his jeans. 

“Do you want to take this inside?”

“Nobody’s around for miles.”

“You hate the cold.”

“Then keep me warm.”

The gruffness of his voice when he spoke the words into her neck made shivers form on her skin, heat rising inside her chest. She popped open the button, allowing her fingers to slowly move their way inside and running nails along the space where bare skin met the hem of his underwear.

She snuck her fingers inside, one at a time, as his own hands moved up and down her back while his tongue travelled down to the valley between her breasts. When her hand found the head of his penis she stroked it lightly, feeling him gasp from both the touch and the coldness of her hands as she stroked her way down it.

She enjoyed teasing him, seeing how far she could push it before changing tack and watching his desire grow more by the second. She clung on a little longer this time, hands stroking his shaft as his own snaked inside her underwear and she felt his fingers moving towards her wetness. When he pulled his hand away she bought it to her mouth, sucking the taste of herself off his fingers and wetting them down to the knuckle before he drew them back down her body. 

"I remember pushing you further and further... seeing how far we would dare to go before stopping. If we could stop at all, that is.." She stopped talking with a gasp as his fingers entered her, thumb pressing against her clit tightly inside the trousers she was growing desperate to rip off. She moved her hips into his touch, encouraging him to draw his fingers in and out of her. He bit lightly at her left nipple through her bra.

Before it could go any further, and true to her word, she used her free hand to pull his arm out of her underwear and away from her. She physically ached as she did so, her head heavy and spinning as she slowly stroked up from the base of his penis to the head and the out, out, out, of his clothes and onto his chest. He groaned again at the loss of touch, opening his eyes to look at her frustrated and expectant. 

She pulled his face up towards her, and ran her fingers through his hair as she leaned towards his ear and brought her lips up against it.

“Come with me.”

Ziva climbed off his legs, leaving him a little stunned and bereft with his legs spread and jeans undone. She settled her feet back on the ground with a smile and her shirt dangling from her hand. Moving her fingers so it was hooked over her thumb, she raised her eyebrows at him as she dropped the garment and turned to stroll back into the cabin.

She’d barely taken three steps before strong arms grabbed her from behind and caused her to almost stumble in through the door, laughter in her ear.


End file.
